degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-5277119-20140811222913
I want to talk about one of my ultimate queens and favorite character from Grey's Anatomy, the title character, Meredith Grey "Pick Me, Choose Me, Love Me" Meredith Grey has never been anyone's first choice. From the beginning, she was pretty much alone. Her Mother, Ellis Grey was a world renown surgeon. Ellis is the Queen of Surgery. She was brilliant at it. But, the last thing she was brilliant was being a mother. Honestly, she was a terrible Mother. It wasn't just her career that distracted her from Meredith. There was something else and that was Richard Webber, now The Chief of Surgery. For years she and Richard had an affair and when she wasn't in the OR, she was in the on call rooms with Richard. Her love for Richard was consuming and while he did love her, he was not going to leave his wife, Adele, for Ellis. It ruined Ellis. She loved Richard everyday of her life but they would never be together fully. She even tried to commit suicide while Meredith was still young. She even had the nerve to blame Meredith for why Richard wouldn't commit to her. She was just too wrapped up in her own life to even pay any attention to Meredith. Thatcher Grey, Meredith's father, wasn't much better. He raised Meredith for most of her early years but he couldn't do it anymore. He always knew that Ellis had an affair with Richard and eventually he left her and Meredith and started a new family, never to see Meredith for a long, long time. So as you can infer, Meredith has severe abandonment issues and hence why she's called "dark and twisty." Her issues she experienced as a child lasted well into her adult years. She has had self destructive tendencies and the poor relationship she had with her parents affected her relationships, especially with Derek. For awhile she couldn't fully commit to him. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't even her fault. It was just a result of the pain she'd experienced. An example of her self destructive tendency is in the third season. During one episode, Ellis becomes lucid for a day. And of course in classic Ellis fashion, she chastised Meredith telling her that she was absolutely ordinary and a failure. All Meredith wanted was her Mother's approval. But she knew she would never get it. Nothing she ever did was good enough for Ellis. After her chat with her mother, Meredith and the other interns are called to a ferry boat accident where there are numerous casualties and in all the chaos, Meredith accidentally falls into the ocean and drowns and almost dies. She knows how to swim very well, but she, in a sense gave up and let the darkness overtake her. She didn't try to commit suicide, she just stopped trying. "Grey" is the perfect last name for Meredith because it describes how she is. She doesn't see the world in black or white, she sees it in Grey. She doesn't define things as good or bad. She does what's right. In an iconic Season 2 episode, she sticks her hand into a body cavity which contains a bomb. In Season 5, she helps a serial killer kill himself for his organs. She has this compass that leads her to shades of grey. She doesn't believe in black or white. She does what she thinks is right. Another thing I love about Meredith is that even though she's gotten a lot of privileges, it never goes to her head. She's the daughter of Ellis Grey, did that last name get her into surgeries and even in the program itself? Sometimes, it did. But it's never gone to her head and she's always remained very humble about. Meredith has also always been there for her friends. She never gives up on anyone. When Izzie was dying from the cancer, she gave Izzie and Alex here wedding. She literally risked her life to save Owen's during the absolutely tragic and heartbreaking Season 6 finale. She cut Cristina out her wedding dress when Burke left her at the altar and went with her on their honeymoon. Overall I just love Meredith so much and there would be no Grey's Anatomy without the Grey. <3